User blog:Samurai Santa Claus/Games that need a 3rd entry: Torque vs Ethan Thomas
Torque; The monster slaying escaped deathrow inmate, VS Ethan Thomas; The the superpowered ex-FBI Special Agent WHO IS DEADLIEST? Torque One summer Torque's wife and his two children were found dead at their home in Baltimore. When police responded to scene, Torque was found unconscious in the main hallway of the house. Though he claims to have no knowledge of the events or how his family died. However, with no other suspects, the fact that Torque was at the scene and covered in his wife's blood, and through questionable practices on the part of the prosecuting attourney, Torque's trial was fast-tracked. He was found guilty despite no witness testimonies and a severe lack of substantial evidence. However, shortly after his sentencing, the prosecutor of his case was indicted and Torque's trial was to be reheard. Receiving a death sentence, Torque was sent to Abbott State Penitentiary. Shortly after arriving, large scale seismic activity struck the island. Throughout the prison strange creatures appear. Surveillance of D-Block shows the deaths of all of the death-row inmates save for Torque. Torque's cell doors open, allowing him to escape and arm himself. Fighting his way through the prison and the rest of the island, Torque learns about Carnate Island's horrifying past as well as what happened to his family during his black out. After escaping from Carnate Island, Torque finds himself in Baltimore that is under siege by the Malefactors. His current whereabouts are unknown. Weapons Revolver: Colt Python *Weight: 2.6 lbs *Cartridge: .357 Magnum *Action: Double *Muzzle Velocity: 1,510 fps *Range: 50 yards *Feed system: 6-Round Cylinder *Sights: Iron Pistol: Colt M1911 *Weight: ~2 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Action: Short recoil operated *Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto *Muzzle velocity: 830 fps *Effective range: 50 yards *Feed system: 7-Round Magazine *Sights: Bead SMG: Tommy Gun *Weight: 10 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Action: Blowback, Blish Lock *Rate of Fire: 725 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 935 fps *Range: 164 yards *Feed System: 50-Round drum *Sights: Iron Machine Pistol: Skorpion *Weight: 2.87 lbs *Cartridge: .32 ACP *Action: Blowback, Closed bolt *Rate of Fire: 850 rpm *Muzzle velocity: 1,050 fps *Effective range: 54.7-162 yards *Feed system: 20-Round curved magazine *Sights: Iron Shotgun: Remington 870 *Weight: 8 lbs *Cartridge: 12-gauge *Action: Pump *Rate of Fire: 80 rpm *Muzzle velocity: 1,550 fps *Effective range: 55 yards *Feed system: 7+1 internal tube *Sights: Bead Rifle (well, the game describes it as a rifle for some reason): M3A1 *Weight: 7.95 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Rate of Fire: 450 rpm *Action: Blowback, Open Bolt *Muzzle Velocity: 920 fps *Range: 100 yards *Feed system: 30-Round detachable box magazine *Sights: Fixed rear peep sight and blade foresight Blade: Utility Knife *Blade length: 6-7 inches *Materials: Stainless Steel *Weight: 7.6 ounces Blunt: Baseball Bat *Length: 42 inches *Materials: Maple *Weight: 2 lbs Axe: Fire Axe *Length: 32 inches *Materials: Steel head, wood handle *Weight: 6 lbs Improvised: Shiv and Rusty Pipe SHIV.gif|Shiv Screenshot_20200210-152838.jpg|Torque with pipe *Shiv **Length: 24 inches **Materials: Bed post **Weight: Under 1.5 lbs *Rusty Pipe **Length: 30 inchss **Material: Lead **Weight: 3 lbs Power: The Creature *After arriving on Carnate, the inmate, Torque, first transforms into the creature after being attacked by several inmates in the holding area next to the docks. However, he later learns to transform at will after being provoked by the three ghosts of Carnate. From then on, Torque can raise his "insanity" level simply by defeating malefactors. After this level has peaked, Torque is able to transform. While in this form the level of his insanity slowly drops. However, when this level is fully drained, Torque will begin losing health and eventually suffer from another mental break, this time falling to the floor assuming a fetal position while sobbing. *The Creature's Attacks :*While Torque is transformed, he attacks in three different ways. He can simply slash in a flurry combination of his two limbs which seems to be a standard attack. Second, he quickly throws himself forward leading with his bladed limb, impaling most any type of enemies in front of him. And his third type he jumps, pounding the ground when he lands sending shock-waves out and damaging nearby malefactors Ethan Thomas Ethan Thomas was an agent of the FBI's Serial Crimes Unit in an unnamed U.S. city that was experiencing a major crime wave. Ethan was sent to a crime scene, where, in the midst of investigating, he was attacked by several homeless individuals armed with various improvised weapons, as well as a mysterious man who stole his gun and killed two police officers. Ethan was forced to flee after he was falsely accused of the murder. He later discovered the man who stole his weapon was Leland Vanhorn, a serial killer known as Serial Killer X, who preyed on other serial killers. Ethan tracked SKX through the city, fight off countless attackers with both firearms and melee weapons, before making his way to an abandoned orchard outside of town, where he confronted Leland Vanhorn and his uncle, Malcolm Vanhorn, eventually shooting Leland. At the orchard, Ethan encountered a group of mysterious individual with metal implant in their body, who Malcolm stated were responsible for the chaos in the city. A year later, Ethan's name was cleared, but he had left the FBI, and was an alcoholic, living on the streets. He was summoned by the FBI after the SKX made a reappearance, murdering his uncle. Ethan was forced to fight his way through the city streets yet again to uncover the mystery of SKX and the mysterious events surrounding the crime wave in the city. Ethan discovered that the crime wave was the work of cult known as the Oro Invictus, who placed sonic emitters throughout the city, and had metal implants in their bodies that themselves acted as sonic emitters. These emitters emit a frequency that causes insanity among those exposed to them. Ethan eventually fought his way to the Oro compound, contending not only with individuals influenced by the Oro, but also Oro-controlled SWAT teams sent to eliminate him. Eventually, Ethan reached the center of the Oro compound and, overloaded the core of the sonic emitters, defeated a high ranking cult member and SCU agent named Dorland, and destroyed the Oro compound. Serial Killer X, however, remains at large. Weapons Revolver: Scoped S&W 29 *Weight: 1.3 lbs *Cartrige: .44 Magnum *Action: Double *Muzzle velocity: 1,500 fps *Effective range: 200 yards (cuz, y'know, it has a scope) *Feed system: 6-Round Cylinder *Sights: Sniper Rifle Scope Pistol: SIG Sauer P226 *Weight: 2 lbs *Cartrige: 9×19mm Parabellum *Action: Mechanically locked, Recoil operated *Muzzle velocity: 1,550 fps *Effective range: 55 yards *Feed system: 15-Round magazine *Sights: Laser SMG: Grease Gun *Weight: 8.15 lbs *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Rate of Fire: 450 rpm *Action: Blowback, Open Bolt *Muzzle Velocity: 920 fps *Range: 100 yards *Feed system: 30-Round detachable box magazine *Sights: Fixed rear peep sight and blade foresight Machine Pistol: Uzi *Weight: 7.72 lbs *Cartridge: 9×19mm Parabellum *Rate of Fire: 600 rpm *Action: Blowback, Open Bolt *Muzzle Velocity: 1,300 fps *Range: 218.7 yards *Feed system: 20-Round detachable box magazine *Sights: Iron Shotgun: Sawed-off Winchester 1912 *Weight: 8 lbs *Cartridge: 12-gauge *Action: Pump *Rate of Fire: 80 rpm *Muzzle velocity: 1,550 fps *Effective range: 55 yards *Feed system: 6-Round internal tube *Sights: Bead Rifle: Modified M4A1 *Weight: 7.75 lbs *Cartridge: 5.56×45mm NATO *Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt, stoner expanding gas *Rate of Fire: 950 rpm *Muzzle velocity: 2,970 fps *Effective range: 550 yards *Feed system: 30-Round detachible box magazine *Sights: Combat scope Blade: Broadsword *Blade Length: 48 Inches *Materials: Steel *Weight: 4-5 lbs Blunt: Nightstick *Length: 26 inches *Materials: Hickory *Weight: 0.0625 lb Axe: Battle Axe *Length: 60 inches *Materials: Steel *weight: 7 lbs Improvised: Surroundings Ethan Thomas has the ability to make a lethal weapon out of anything in his surroundings. They are as fallows *'2x4 Bolts' *'2x4 Burning' *'2x4 Burned' *'2x4 Nails' *'AC Support' *'Beaker Stand' *'Bedpost' *'Bowling Ball' *'Bowling Pin' *'Brace' *'Champagne Bottle' *'Cleaver' *'Clothes Rack' *'Crutch' *'Deer Antler' *'Desk Drawer' *'Desktop' *'Drive Shaft' *'Electric Conduit' *'Fire Poker' *'Foosball Rod' *'Frying Pan' *'Gas Pipe' *'Golf Club' *'Gumball Machine' *'Handrail' *'Large Pipe' *'Large Plank' *'Liquor Bottle' *'Locker Door' *'Lollipop Saw' *'Manequin Arm' *'Paper Cutter' *'Pipe' *'Pipe Lever' *'Pool Ball' *'Prosthetic Arm' *'Rebar Bent' *'Rebar Concrete' *'Rebar Straight' *'Rip Hammer' *'Small Pipe' *'Stanchion' *'Steam Pipe' *'Stick' *'Tire Iron' *'Toilet Seat' *'Track Light' *'Wrench' *'Crowbar' *'Shovel' *'Sledgehammer' Power: Sonic Waves Towards the end of Condemned 2: Bloodshot, Ethan discovers he has very high bone density and a hollow sternum, allowing him to project powerful sonic waves using his voice. Using this ability, Ethan can blast through heavy materials, such as metal, and even completely obliderate a human. With no drawbacks, might i add. X-Factors Physicality: Ethan is strong enough to easily rip pipes and electric conduits out of walls, casually break bone, snap necks with a flick of his wrist, hit hard enough beat people wearing knight plate armor/people with metal implants to death. Ethan is also very resilient to damage being able to take multiple swings to the face from a blunt object, a shotgun blast, and being thrown out of a 5th floor window onto a car all with little injury. He's even taken hits from Oro that can send large heaps of scrap metal flying like it's nothing, and survived Sonic Waves similar to his own with no sificant damage; Torque is strong enough to kill Malefactors with blunt opjects, knock heads clean off, and tough enough to survive gunshots, and take hits from monsters that can punch through brick walls Training: Ethan was a FBI agent and received police training from the SCU, he is an expert marksman and is skilled enough to kill entire groups of thugs with just his fists and wipe out entire SWAT units on his own. He's also gone toe-to-toe against enemies with Escrima-like fighting styles; Torque has no real formal training and mostly relies on brute force and fire power. He's killed Cops, Inmates, and monsters, and can effectivly dual weild small firearms Experience: Ethan Thamas has fought and killed everything on This List; Torque has fought and killed everything on This List as well as inmates and cops Notes #This battle will take place in New York City Category:Blog posts